The Enigma That Is Daniel Fenton
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Amity Park residents try to unravel the mystery that is Danny Fenton, by following him and his friends. What they discover about them is little, but what they witness may help them unlock the mystery within.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**I own no songs, nor do I own Danny Phantom. The songs played are Astronaut, by Simple Plan; Welcome to My Life, by Simple Plan; Loser Like Me, by Glee Cast; This Is War, by 30 Seconds To Mars; and What Do You Want From Me, by Forever the Sickest Kids. Danny writes these songs in the story, but the songs do belong to their perspective owners outside of it. I own nothing except the story itself.**

Danny

 _Tucker_

 **Sam**

 **Sam and Danny**

 _ **Danny and Tucker**_

() Backup Singing.

 _ **Sam and Tucker Backup with Danny's Voice.**_

 _ **() Just Sam and Tucker**_

* * *

Seventeen year old Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley currently sat in the park near the large pond, a guitar case, drum set, and another guitar next to them as they breathed deeply with serene expressions. They had no idea they were being watched by Amity Park citizens. Why were they watching them? Well, they were all trying to figure out the enigma that is Daniel Fenton and his friends.

They all thought they were just a trio of freaks. But the other day, in class, the Box Ghost made an annoying appearance. And with the most apathetic and uncaring expression anyone except Tucker and Sam has ever seen, Danny Fenton pulled out an ectogun, put it on the weakest setting, and shot the ghost.

After that, the Box Ghost left and Danny put the gun away before returning to the test everyone had been assigned to do in class. He didn't pay attention to the looks he was receiving and instead pretended as if they weren't there. He and Tucker had gotten the habit of wearing darker clothes, but nothing goth. The trio had isolated themselves even more over the years.

Now almost everyone was there watching them. Their parents, teachers, classmates, many others from school, even Lance Thunder and his crew!

Now though, Danny was pulling out a guitar from the black leather case. He began to sing, playing the guitar after a few words.

"Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me _**why**_ I'm lonely like a satel ** _lite_**?"

Sam and Tucker sang backup and as Danny started the next verse, Tucker started playing the drums as Sam started playing the bass.

"'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

Can I please come down? **_(come down)_  
** 'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round **_(and round)_  
** Can I please come down?

I'm deafened by the silence  
Is it something that I've done?  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected

It's so different in my head.  
Can anybody tell me **_why_** I'm lonely like a satel _ **lite**_?"

Everyone watching was in shock but they made sure to listen and pay attention.

"'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

Can I please come down? **_(come down)_  
** 'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round _**(and round)**  
_ Can I please come down?

Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me.  
Let's abort this mission now  
Can I please come down?"

Everyone had tears in their eyes at the emotion in Danny's voice and on the trio's faces. It made sense, they treated them like outcasts. The music suddenly got softer, as well as Danny's voice before picking up at the last line.

"So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

"And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down?  
Can I please come down?  
Can I please come down?"

The song ended and the trio grinned, highfiving each other.

"Ready to do more songs guys? I got every instrument we would need for the songs we wrote. Best part is, they don't need to be plugged in." Tucker said, getting behind a large bush to pull out various instruments.

One of them was a piano synth, violin, and some others. Danny grinned as Tucker set them down safely out of the way. "Got the song ready, man? You memorized the order of the new songs right?"

"Dude, of course I did. It's me you're talking too, Mr. Lead Singer." Tucker replied good naturedly. Danny grinned again as they started playing. Danny started singing immediately.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you,"

Sam started playing the bass with Tucker doing the same.

"Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?

 _ **No you don't know what it's like  
**_ ** _When nothing feels alright  
_** ** _You don't know what it's like  
_** ** _To be like me!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _To be hurt  
_** ** _To feel lost  
_** ** _To be left out in the dark  
_** ** _To be kicked when you're down  
_** ** _To feel like you've been pushed around  
_** ** _To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you_**

No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life,"

Everyone watching the trio felt many mixed emotions. Sorrow, guilt, confusion, intrigue, curiosity, and many more. But they all wondered if this was how the trio really felt.

 _ **"**_ ** _Do you wanna be somebody else?  
_** ** _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_**

Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

 ** _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_** ** _Are you sick of everyone around?_**

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding,

 ** _No, you don't know what it's like  
_** ** _When nothing feels all right  
_** ** _You don't know what it's like  
_** ** _To be like me!"_**

The trio's singing had attracted many ghosts, even some who ordinarily don't leave the Zone.

 ** _"_** ** _To be hurt  
_** ** _To feel lost  
_** ** _To be left out in the dark  
_** ** _To be kicked when you're down  
_** ** _To feel like you've been pushed around  
_** ** _To be on the edge of breaking down  
_** ** _And no one's there to save you_**

No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life!"

"The Ghost Child and his friends can certainly sing," Skulker commented as he watched the trio. Ember, his girlfriend, begrudgingly nodded.

 _ **"**_ ** _No one ever lied straight to your face  
_** ** _And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
_** ** _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_**

 ** _Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
_** ** _You never had to work it was always there  
_** ** _You don't know what it's like, what it's like,"_**

Their voices got softer for the next five lines, before picking up again.

 _ **"**_ To be hurt  
 _To feel lost **  
**_ **To be left out in the dark  
** To be kicked when you're down  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _ **To be on the edge of breaking down  
**_ _ **And no one's there to save you  
**_ No, you don't know what it's like, _**(what it's like)**_

 ** _To be hurt  
_** ** _To feel lost  
_** ** _To be left out in the dark  
_** ** _To be kicked when you're down  
_** ** _To feel like you've been pushed around  
_** ** _To be on the edge of breaking down  
_** ** _And no one's there to save you  
_** ** _No, you don't know what it's like_**

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life,"

The song ended and each of the trio grabbed a full bottle of water and chugged them down in three gulps, much to the shock of everyone, ghost or human.

"That song seems to relate to us a lot doesn't it?" Sam commented with a smirk. Tucker responded with a grin. "That may be so, but Danny wrote it himself, Sam." He said, high fiving Danny who seemed to smile sheepishly.

"I wrote it for all three of us. Life isn't easy, and we know that from experience. We have to deal with bullies, ghosts, and just people in general. But we'll always have each other. And besides, who says we can't have fun as we go through this Hell called life?" He grinned as well. "All right, ready guys?

Sam and Tucker nodded with their own grins. Surprisingly, as Danny started playing his guitar, it was Sam who started singing a few seconds later. But they all danced as they played their instruments and sang.

 **"** **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
** **But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
** **Probably started off like me**

 **You may say that I'm a freakshow (** _I don't care_ **)  
** **But, hey, give me just a little time  
** **I bet you're gonna change your mind**

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** **It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
** **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
** **And I'll just look away, that's right**

 ** _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
_** ** _So everyone can hear  
_** ** _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
_** ** _Baby, I don't care  
_** ** _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_**

 ** _You wanna be  
_** ** _You wanna be  
_** ** _A loser like me  
_** ** _A loser like me,"_**

Anyone watching that is or was considered a loser smiles at the song, while others pay rapt attention to it. Anyone in Casper High knew that the trio were considered losers, but anyone outside of it has no knowledge of it. They just simply know that they are strange and mysterious.

 _ **"**_ ** _Push me up against the locker  
_** ** _And hey, all I do is shake it off  
_** ** _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_**

 ** _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
_** ** _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
_** ** _I'll see you when you wash my car,_**

 _ **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** **It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
** **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
** **And I'll just look away, that's right**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
** **So everyone can hear  
** **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care  
** **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be  
** **You wanna be  
** **A loser like me  
** **A loser like me  
** **A loser like me,"**_

The trio of friends grinned at each other, clapping their hands as they sang in perfect unison. Tucker and Danny could practically hear Sam thinking, _'Here's my favorite part!'_ They shared the sentiment.

 _ **"**_ ** _Hey, you, over there  
_** ** _Keep the L up-up in the air_**

 ** _Hey, you, over there  
_** ** _Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_**

 ** _You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
_** ** _Like a rocket, just watch me go  
_** ** _Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
_** ** _I can only be who I are_**

 ** _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
_** ** _So everyone can hear  
_** ** _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
_** ** _Baby, I don't care_**

 ** _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
_** ** _You wanna be  
_** ** _You wanna be  
_** ** _A loser like me  
_** ** _A loser like me_**

 ** _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
_** ** _So everyone can hear  
_** ** _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
_** ** _Baby, I don't care_**

 ** _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
_** ** _You wanna be  
_** ** _You wanna be  
_** **A loser like me _(A loser like me)  
_** **A loser like me _(A loser like me)  
_** ** _A loser like me,"_**

"I love that song! Danny, didn't you write that? Brilliant idea, putting Sam as lead singer for that one." Tucker said. Everyone watching agreed wholeheartedly. Her voice was beautiful, and despite her usually pessimistic behavior, it was cheerful and happy.

"Yeah, well, it just seemed to fit us. We are considered losers at school, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. Popularity isn't everything." Danny replied.

"What's the next song?" Sam asked all of a sudden, holding a notebook in her hands. "Do you wanna skip this one? It isn't exactly one that brings up good memories." She said. Danny took one look at the song title and immediately averted his eyes.

"Y-yeah, let's skip that one." He stammered. Sam nodded and turned the page. While the ghosts and humans were left curious and confused, they understood that this could be a hard subject for Danny and ignored it. This song Danny immediately agreed to, smiling. They got their instruments ready and started to play.

After forty five seconds, Danny started singing.

"A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war."

Those watching grew alarmed as they listened, wondering what on earth was going on through his mind when he wrote this. The music sped up as he continued to sing and he got louder at the end of the next verse.

"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!"

More ghosts had gathered, three of the most unexpected being Ghost Writer, Dorathea, and Pandora.

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.

To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war."

Everyone watched and listened as the trio danced to the music and Danny sang. The dancing was more like martial art skills mixed with dancing ones. They had to wonder, Danny wrote these songs but where had he gotten his inspiration? There was too much emotion and truth to his words for it to simply be something he made up.

"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!"

The trio each punched a fist into the air, one hand continuing to play their instruments before they lowered their arms, smirking to one another.

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won,"

Tucker smirked as he hit the drums loudly before Danny continued to sing with a burst of music that surprised everyone.

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world,"

As the song ended, Danny smiled at Tucker and handed him the notebook. "You can pick this time, Tuck." Tucker eagerly flipped through the papers within the notebook and when he landed on one, he grinned wickedly.

He showed it to Danny who rolled his eyes, "What do ya want from me?" He asked, seemingly rhetorical, as he jumped onto a nearby rock. Sam snickered as Tucker began to play along with Danny.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! Oh!  
_** ** _Hey! Oh!  
_** _(Do It!)_

I don't wanna waste my time again,  
by getting wasted with so-called friends.  
 _ **Cause They don't know me,**_  
 _ **but they pretend to be**_ part of my social scenery.

Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.  
Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it?  
 _ **Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out,**_  
it's making my head spin round and round."

Sam joined in, playing her guitar as well. She smirked at Danny.

 _ **"**_ ** _Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
_** ** _That's right, what do you want from me?  
_** ** _Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
_** ** _That's right, what do you want from me?"_**

Sam and Danny started jumping as he sang the next few lines.

"I get the feeling, we're onto something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.

 _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?**_  
 _ **That's that,**_ now what do you want from me?

Just another day in the life of me.  
It's three AM and I can't sleep.  
And I've been thinking that we've been  
Drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity.

Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy?  
Do they all hate me?  
Cause they pick me up and throw me down.  
It's makin' my head spin round and round.

 ** _Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
_** ** _That's right, what do you want from me?  
_** ** _Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
_** ** _That's right, what do you want from me?_**

I get the feeling, we're onto something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
 _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?**_  
 _ **That's that,**_ now what do you want from me?

Everything that I do is never good enough for you.  
Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest.  
Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at.  
When I say jump and you start jumping.  
 _ **(Hey!)**_ We're onto something.

 _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's right, what do you want from me?  
**_ _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's right, what do you want from me?**_

I get the feeling, we're onto something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.

 _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's that, now what do you want from me?  
**_ _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's right, what do you want from me?  
**_ _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's right, what do you want from me?**_

I get the feeling, we're on to something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.

 _ **Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
**_ _ **That's that,**_ now what do you want from me?"

This song had raised a lot of questions in everyone, but they ignored them, despite the irritating feeling that they felt from not knowing something. Danny stretched in a way that made many wince, ghosts included, especially since several bones popped.

"You know, I've been meaning to say this Danny but you kind of remind me of a cat." Sam said, staring thoughtfully at her friend. Tucker laughed a bit, nodding.

"Yeah, I mean, you can sleep basically anywhere while stretched out like a pampered house cat. Not to mention your eyes resemble a cat and you tend to purr in your sleep." Danny blushed bright red, stammering.

"At least I don't snore!"

"Nope, you just purr. It gets louder when someone pets your head, believe me. Sam and I both pet your head once while you were sleeping, and that purring noise gets louder when your head is petted. And it's not limited to sleeping either. You haven't noticed, but you tend to purr when you're in a really great mood." Tucker said.

Ghosts and humans alike were baffled by this, but everyone thought it was cute regardless. Sam grinned, walking up to Danny and forcing his mouth open. He didn't want to hurt her, so despite his protesting he did not struggle. "Your canines are sharp and long like a cat too. But don't feel embarrassed, plenty of people out there tend to resemble an animal in some way,"

Tucker smiled and pat his friends head, chuckling when the black haired teen leaned into the touch. "Practically touch starved you are, even though your family loves you!"

"I'm not touch starved, Sam, Tucker." The teen denied with a pout, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "My parents and Jazz smother me with love. But it's not exactly gentle, considering my dad can give a bear hug strong enough to crack my ribs and my mom doesn't know when to let go. Jazz is okay, but she can be a bit overwhelming too."

Tucker and Sam just grinned and shook their heads. The African-American teen checked his PDA and groaned. "Oh, man... It's 8:00 P.M.! Let's get our stuff guys!" he said. The ghosts quickly flew back to the Ghost Zone without alerting Danny while the humans immediately ran back to their homes at a speed they didn't think they could do.

By the time the trio had finished gathering their things, everyone who had watched them sing and play were gone. Danny started on his way home when he saw the grass in several places had been trampled. Confused, he went to investigate. He found a camera in the long grass, and turned it on.

What he saw was not only shocking, but mortifyingly embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Songs Used:** Worn by Tenth Avenue North, Born Free by Kid Rock, Hero by Skillet, Any Other Way by We The Kings, Monster by Skillet, Heroes by Mans Zelmerlow, Sunrise by Our Last Night, Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides, Drag Me To The Grave by Black Veil Brides, Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin, Supposed To Be by Icon For Hire.

 **Voices:** Danny, _Tucker,_ **Sam, _Tucker and Danny,_** **Sam and Danny,** (Back Up Singing), **_Danny, Sam, and Tucker, (Just Sam and Tucker)_**

 **Disclaimer:** All songs belong to their rightful owners, as well as the characters of Danny Phantom.

 **Pairings:** I wanted to make it Ghostwriter X Danny but some people may not like gay relationships, so if you are a fan of them, just squint and there may be a hint of Ghostwriter X Danny.

* * *

Danny Fenton sighed, staring at the camera he had found in the park two days ago. He didn't know who was recording them, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. He was feeling rather melancholy lately, so much so he had already written a brand new song.

When he showed Sam and Tucker the song, they weren't surprised by the sad lyrics but they worried. Trying to cheer him up wouldn't work, they knew that. Luckily, they were going to be singing at the new place Sam's parents reluctantly bought her.

It was large but not overly so, and had plenty of room. It had formerly been a restaurant or bar of some kind. Getting dressed, he made his way to the new location. What he didn't know, was that the people of Amity and the ghosts would be watching them from two hidden rooms, neither aware of each other.

Tucker finished setting up the instruments the moment he walked in and smiled at him. "We're ready for the new song, buddy." Seeing his surprise and shock, Tucker added, "Just writing it down won't help you completely. Singing them out helps you loads better."

Danny gave a sad smile, surprising the ones that were secretly watching them with the sorrow not just on his face but in his eyes. Sam started playing the piano and Danny started singing moments later.

"I'm tired  
I'm worn  
My heart is heavy  
From the work it takes  
To keep on breathing  
I've made mistakes  
I've let my hope fail  
My soul feels crushed  
By the weight of this world

And I know that you can give me rest  
So I cry out with all that I have left,"

Everyone, ghosts and humans alike, were shocked and saddened by the pure emotion in his eyes and voice. Tucker began to lightly tap the cymbals on his drum set. Danny gripped his chest a little as he sang.

"Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart  
That's frail and torn  
I wanna know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Cause I'm worn,"

Many gained tears in their eyes as they listened to the boy sing. They felt guilty, so guilty. Many didn't know what they felt guilty for. Danny lowered his hand, broken smile on his face as he sang. Tears gathered in his eyes but none fell and his voice didn't thicken or falter.

"I know I need to lift my eyes up  
But I'm too weak  
Life just won't let up  
And I know that you can give me rest  
So I cry out with all that I have left

Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart  
That's frail and torn  
I wanna know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Cause I'm worn

And my prayers are wearing thin  
Yeah, I'm worn even before the day begins  
Yeah, I'm worn and I've lost my will to fight  
I'm worn so heaven so come and flood my eyes

Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn  
I want to know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Yes all that's dead inside will be reborn

Though I'm worn  
Yeah I'm worn,"

By the end of it, everyone watching was silently crying but none of them made a sound. Sam and Tucker each gave Danny a hug, who returned it wholeheartedly.

"What would I do without you guys?" He asks with a small grin.

"Probably die." Sam replied.

"Definitely die." Tucker confirmed. Everyone watching gaped at them, wondering how they could say that so nonchalantly.

The three exchanged looks and burst out laughing, Danny nodding his agreement the best he could. When they finally calmed down, Danny was officially cheered up. "I agree with that. I'd be nothing without you guys. Now, who's up for our next song?"

Sam grinned while Tucker smiled and nodded. "But the next song... it's Monster. You need to sing it Danny. You can't hold this off."

Danny paled but he nodded in agreement. "You're right, Tuck. I can't run away from him forever." His face grew determined. Sam and Danny both grabbed a guitar, while Tucker got behind his drums.

Once they began playing, the human's and ghosts quickly realized this song wasn't like the others. They were proven right when Danny began to sing.

"The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster,"

This song was one of the most shocking by far. Even the most shallow person could understand what the song was saying. It was saying Danny felt like a monster because of another side of him.

"My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster,"

Why did he feel that way? Who was this secret side of Danny that no one but his friends seemed to know about? And why was Danny so afraid of him?

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!"

Danny's eyes seemed angry and pained, deep sorrow mingling in between the two emotions. His lips were slightly pulled back, his eyes narrowed.

"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster!"

When the song ended, Danny let out a heavy sigh. Tucker looked at him sympathetically and gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Danny." He grins, "Just think, Heroes is next. And instead of us playing the instruments, I made the music and burned it onto a disk." Instantly, Danny perks up and grins as well. They get ready and as Tucker presses play and the music starts to play through the speakers, Danny immediately starts singing.

"Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover  
What if I'm the only hero left  
You better fire off your gun  
Once and forever  
He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son  
And tell the others  
To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard,

We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-oes, O-oh  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-oes O-oh,"

The three dance across the stage, spreading their arms out wide and spinning. The human's were confused by the song, since by their singing it was saying they were heroes.

" _ **We are the heroes of our time**_  
 _ **Hero-oes, O-oh**_  
 _ **But we're dancing with the demons in our minds**_  
 _ **Hero-oes O-oh**_

 ** _The crickets sing a song for you_**  
 ** _Don't say a word, don't make a sound_**  
 ** _It's life's creation_**  
 ** _I make worms turn into butterflies_**  
 ** _Wake up and turn this world around_**  
 ** _In appreciation_**  
 _ **He said I never left your side**_  
 _ **When you were lost I followed right behind**_  
 _ **Was your foundation**_  
 _ **Now go sing it like a hummingbird**_  
 _ **The greatest anthem ever heard**_  
 _ **Now sing together**_

 _ **We are the heroes of our time**_  
 _ **Hero-oes O-oh**_  
 _ **But we're dancing with the demons in our minds**_  
 _ **Hero-oes O-oh**_  
 _ **We are the heroes**_

 _ **(We keep dancing with the demons**_  
 _ **You could be a hero)**_

Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together

 ** _We are the heroes of our time_**  
 ** _Hero-oes O-oh_**  
 ** _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_**  
 ** _Hero-oes O-oh_**  
 ** _We are the heroes of our time_** _**(You keep dancing)**_  
Hero-oes O-oh **_(With the demons, you could be a hero)_**  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds **_(You keep dancing)_**  
Hero-oes O-oh **_(With the demons, you could be a hero)_**

We are the heroes,"

When the song ended, Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk as Danny and Tucker high fived. Sam picked up the notebook Danny writes songs in and flipped to a page. She smiled softly but sadly at the lyrics before turning the page and snorting at what she saw. She looked up at Danny. "Well, since you've been an idiot in more ways than one, sing this song." Danny looks at the song she picked and shrugged sheepishly. He looked at Tucker and grinned.

"Time to sing, Tuck. It's Sunrise!" he stated. Tucker huffed, and nodded. Danny began playing the piano as he sang into the mic. Near the end of the first verse, Sam begins playing her guitar. On the third line in the second verse, Tucker started playing the drums as Sam sped up.

"Full of despair inside a darkness  
Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war  
Running out of air, buried in a sadness  
Want a way out of this paralyzing world  
And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies  
It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides

 _ **When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows**_  
 _ **what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole**_  
You can make it to the sunrise.  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah)_  
You can make it to the sunrise.  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah.)"_

The lyrics raised even more questions within the humans, but they also raised some within the ghosts themselves. Perhaps Phantom wasn't so different from them after all. He was half human, yes, but he was also half ghost and yet he went through just as much, if not more, than they have. They decided that after this, they would all make an attempt to befriend the boy if they haven't already. He deserved that much.

"Searching for a way to escape the madness  
 _A dire need for change as we fight for better days  
_ _ **The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade  
**_ Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid

 ** _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
_** ** _what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole  
_** You can make it to the sunrise  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah)  
_ You can make it to the sunrise  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah.)"_

The humans listened to the intense emotions within the voices of both boys, simply amazed at how strongly their voices could carry their emotions.

 _ **"I won't go to my grave until a difference is made**_  
 _ **I won't go to my grave until a difference is made**_  
 _(Until a difference is made)_

 _ **When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows**_  
 _ **what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole**_  
You can make it to the sunrise  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah)_  
You can make it to the sunrise  
 _(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made _  
_ _(Until a difference is made)  
_ ** _Until a difference is made_**

 _(From time to time, there arise among human beings,  
_ _people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat.)"_

At the end of the song, Danny grinned at Tucker. "Cheer up, Tuck. Your singing isn't awful, in fact it's great. I don't know why you dislike singing this song." Tucker sputtered but didn't reply. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny flipped through his notebook for a new song. Sam grabs it from his hands when she spots a certain song and grins deviously. "This one." She spoke, her tone commanding.

Danny paled as much as his already pale complexion could allow him. "But S-Sam! You always force Tucker and I to dress more like you when we play one of these songs!" He whines but shuts up when Sam glares at him. She reaches over the nearby counter and pulls up a large duffel bags. She opens it and pulls out various assortments of gothic clothing before handing them to Danny and Tucker. "Go to the back room and get dressed. Then come to me, and I'll do your makeup."

The two boys look at each other before sighing and disappearing into the back room. When they came back, every human gasped and every ghost's jaw dropped. Danny wore a black short-sleeve shirt with zipper detail on the chest and left sleeve with D-rings on the right side of the shirt. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans with zipper detail below the pockets, with a pair of fingerless gloves on as well. On his feet were a pair of RIOT-12 black leather combat boots. Tucker wore a black sleeveless button-down with black metal buttons, with D-rings and studs. His pants were black zipper chain punk pants, the left side having a zipper pocket. He had on a pair of black steel toed combat boots and fingerless gloves. Instead of his usual hat, he wore a black one.

Sam grinned again. "Perfect... Get your ass over here Danny, you're first!" Sighing in exasperation, the black haired teen sat on the stool directed him to and let her get to work. She first started off with eyeliner, then black lipstick. She then combed his hair until it was smooth before combing his bangs into his right eye, which easily covered it. Once she finished, she pushed him off the stool and beckoned Tucker over, who reluctantly sat on the stool. She did the same thing with him as she had with Danny, with the exception of combing his hair.

"All right, you're finished. I can barely recognize you both." She stated snickering. She was right, they looked like completely different versions of themselves. Danny's ice blue eyes looked eerie with his pale skin and completely black attire. A glare from him in this state would be absolutely terrifying.

Tucker got behind the drums as Sam picked up her guitar, and as they began playing, they also started singing almost immediately.

 ** _"_** ** _Scream, shout  
_** ** _Scream, shout,  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels_**

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning, **_on this world we're torn_**  
We won't cause the pain, of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

 ** _We're bored to death in heaven  
_** ** _And down alone in hell  
_** ** _We only want to be ourselves,_**

 ** _We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels  
_** ** _We scream (we scream), we shout  
_** ** _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,_** ** _"_**

As they listened to the song the trio sang, both ghosts and humans were rather surprised at the serious way the song was being sung, even though Danny had a huge Devil May Care grin on his face that revealed pearly white teeth. It made him look almost scary with how his icy blue eyes narrowed, his two friends having the same expression. This song coupled with what they looked like now and their actions really made them look like fallen angels.

" _ **To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,**_  
 _ **We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,**_  
 _ **We are the fallen angels**_

Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

 _ **We're bored to death in heaven**_  
 _ **And down alone in hell**_  
 _ **We only want to be ourselves**_

 ** _We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels  
_** ** _We scream (we scream)  
_** ** _We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,_**

 ** _To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,_**  
 ** _We scream (we scream) we shout whoa,  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels,_ _"_**

There was a lull in their singing as they began the instrumental part of the song. Sam amazed everyone, especially Ember, with her skill at the guitar. Danny's grin widened as they started singing with Tucker slamming down on the drums.

 ** _" Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels  
_** ** _Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels  
_** ** _We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
_** ** _We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,  
_** ** _We are the fallen angels_**

 ** _We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,  
_** ** _We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,  
_** ** _Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
_** ** _We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels, "_**

After the song ends, Sam pulled out three cold bottles of water and the trio chugged at least half of the bottle before setting them down. "Okay, which song should we sing next?" Tucker asked curiously. Danny smiled softly and handed them the notebook.

"Okay, another song from that first series of songs you wrote?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. Tucker grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages. "How about Knives and Pens? The first song you ever wrote." Danny looked thoughtful before shrugging.

"Nah, maybe next time. I was contemplating suicide in the time I had written that, and it's basically based upon my decision of whether I should create or destroy." Danny replied, making everyone gasp in shock. Danny didn't seem like the suicidal type. But then again, not a lot of people do until it's too late.

"Okay, how about Drag Me To The Grave?" Sam suggested. Danny nodded and they picked up their instruments, Danny picking up his own guitar this time and strapping it over his shoulders. They immediately started playing and singing at the same time right off the bat.

 ** _Drag me to the grave!  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Woaaaah_**

Feel the blade of a broken promise  
Carvin' wounds in a waste of conscience  
I alone have the will to fight it  
Save my own demise!

 ** _Another victim, another viper  
_** ** _I can feel sins grippin' tighter  
_**To the spirits that we **_die for  
_** And I will never let it go

Risin' up, I'm a fighter  
Young and loud with desire  
Heroes blessed by the fire  
I won't let these demons

 ** _Drag me to the grave  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Woaaaah  
_** ** _Drag me to the grave! "_**

The trio's singing never failed to amaze everyone, and the songs they sang only impressed them more and more. The pure passion in their voices and the feeling that every lyric came from the heart only made them pay more attention. The song's lyrics drew people in, no matter if they were happy, dark, or serious.

"Death has knocked from the depths of solace  
Takin' life I have made so honest  
I'm the world tearin' through this calm  
Let's live another night

 ** _Feel the seasons changin' faster_**  
 ** _Feel the reapers of disaster_**  
 ** _And the spirits that we die for_**  
And I will never let it go!

Risin' up, I'm a fighter  
Young and loud with desire  
Heroes blessed by the fire  
Now I live just to conquer

All the pain around us creepin' forward  
Reachin' out to

 ** _Drag me to the grave_**  
 ** _Woaaaah_**  
 ** _Woaaaah_**  
 ** _Woaaaah_**  
 ** _Drag me to the grave! "_**

The trio then began a short instrumental, Danny grinning widely as he jumped high into the air, legs curled behind him before landing solidly back down as he continued singing.

"Risin' up, I'm a fighter  
Young and loud with desire  
Heroes blessed by the fire  
I won't let these demons

Risin' up, I'm a fighter  
Young and loud with desire  
Heroes blessed by the fire  
I won't let these demons

 _ **Drag me to the grave**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_

 _ **Drag me to the grave!**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_  
 _ **Woaaaah**_  
 _ **Drag me to the grave  
**_ ** _Drag me to the grave!_** ** _"_**

The song ended and Danny huffed a bit. "Okay, how many more songs should we do before calling it a day?" He asked. Sam looked thoughtful, while Tucker simply pulled out his PDA. Annoyed, Danny took the PDA and threw it into a wall. "Hey! I have two more payments on that!" Tucker exclaimed in disbelief. Meanwhile, their secret audience chuckled, even Tucker and Danny's parents.

"Shut up Tucker, deal with it. You know better than to bring that damn thing out when we're doing this." Sam snapped, making the African-American pout. "Okay, for the songs, how about three more? One of them has to be Supposed To Be, since it symbolizes what happened after the accident."

Danny winced. "Let's not talk about that, please?" The ghosts watching grimaced sympathetically, knowing that while it was rude to mention a ghost's death without their consent, Danny's friends were humans and didn't quite understand the effect it had on a ghost's mind. They never thought that Phantom had actually died to become what he is now. "Oh, sorry Danny. I forgot." Sam apologized, looking genuinely sorry. This made the ghosts relax.

The half-ghost simply smiled. "It's fine. You're only human! Anyway, Supposed to Be will be the first song we do."

"Are you gonna transform for that one? I mean, it's only right." Tucker questioned, making the humans watching wonder what the boy meant. Then Danny, as he seemed to understand, nodded. To the human's shock, a blue-white ring appeared around the boy's waist before separating. Left in his place was Danny Phantom, except he wore the same outfit Danny had a moment before. His pure white hair seemed to gleam in the light but his usual ghostly aura was dimmed to the point he looked almost human, except that a little of it still shone.

His fingerless gloves were now white, as well as his boots and the studded belt that no one had really noticed him wearing before. The makeup was gone now, having mysteriously vanished although some ghosts suspected it was Danny's doing.

The Amity Park residents that were watching were shocked speechless, but they broke out of their reverie when Danny spoke. "I dimmed my aura a bit, and let my transformation change a bit of the outfit. Hope you don't mind, Sam."

Sam smirked, "Not at all. It looks awesome. Ready to sing?" Danny nodded and set down his guitar. His legs became a wispy tail as he floated between his two friends. He started singing before the music even started, letting his voice gain an eerie echo. At the end of the first verse, Sam and Tucker started to play.

"Tell me who I'm supposed to be now  
Make me better  
I can't stay halfway dead forever

Ohh, ohhh  
Can you fix this, am I too far gone?  
I've never done this before  
Don't know if I'm ready but I wanna move on  
And I've never said that before

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy  
This is the way that my sadness made me  
Better come quick, yeah better come save me,"

Every human watching had a vague understanding of the song, since they now knew Danny _Fenton_ was Danny _Phantom._ Danny danced to the beat of the music, swaying his hips and tail.

"I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy  
This is the way that my sadness made me  
Better come quick, yeah better come save me

Tell me, tell me  
Tell me who I'm supposed to be now  
Make me better  
I can't stay halfway dead forever  
I fear now  
There's not much left of me  
When you take the sick away  
Who am I supposed to be?  
Who am I supposed to be?"

The Fenton's had tears in their eyes, knowing they had shot at their son and they had basically driven him away by making him fear what they might do if they ever knew his secret. They knew they couldn't 'fix' Danny, because the the song itself clearly stated that there wouldn't be much left of him if you took away his ghost half.

"Recovery time, a condition like mine  
What are we talking here?  
Getting so close, I can taste the hope  
But I still feel the fear

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy  
This is the way that my sadness made me  
Better come quick, yeah better come save me

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy  
This is the way that my sadness made me  
Better come quick, yeah better come save me,"

The ghost's were sad because they had neglected a fellow ghost, even if he was half-human. They didn't know what would happen if you took away a halfa's ghost half, but it appeared Phantom did. And it was a devastating outcome.

"Tell me who I'm supposed to be now  
Make me better  
I can't stay halfway dead forever  
I fear now  
There's not much left of me  
When you take the sick away  
Who am I supposed to be?  
Who am I supposed to be?

For years, this is all I've known, this has had my heart, this has been my home  
And now I'm scared to lose myself, scared of letting go

For years, this is all I've known, this has had my heart, this has been my home  
And now I'm scared to lose myself, scared of letting go

Tell me who I'm supposed to be now  
Make me better  
I can't stay halfway dead forever  
I fear now  
There's not much left of me  
When you take the sick away  
Who am I supposed to be?  
Tell me who I'm supposed to be  
Tell me who I'm supposed to..."

The song ended very abruptly but Danny grinned playfully, flicking his tail back and forth in a way that resembled a cat so much it was uncanny. He laughed joyfully. "That's actually one of my favorites, since it relates to me so well."

Sam nodded as she looked through the notebook containing Danny's songs, while Phantom himself decided to make himself comfortable by laying in Tucker's lap. The other teen simply sighed, looking too used to his friend's actions. "I swear you were a cat in a past life, my friend."

Danny didn't say anything, although he did flick Tucker in the face with his long tail. "Damn it, Danny! You know I hate it when you do that, your tail is like a whip." The Techno geek complained. Danny grinned and escaped from Tucker's clutches by turning intangible. "Sam! Are you just gonna sit there and ignore what he did?"

"Yep, because everyone loves Danny more." Sam replied with a grin, making Tucker groan. Danny laughed, turning to Sam.

"Did you pick a song yet?" He asked curiously.

"I'm at an impasse. I don't know whether the second song should be Hero, Into The Nothing or Any Other Way." Sam stated, a disgruntled expression on her face conveying her irritation. Danny sighed, then smiled.

"How about we just sing all of those songs? They're all good, in my opinion, and we can wrap it up afterwards. Besides, Tucker likes those too. We'll do... Any Other Way first, then Hero and Into the Nothing. Sound good?" He asked. He grabbed his water bottle and guzzled some of it down. Sam nodded and closed the notebook. She picked up her guitar and after relaying the plan to Tucker, he picked up his drum sticks. Sam and Tucker started to play, and soon Danny started singing, clapping his hands rhythmically.

"I am wide awake  
And I'm standing tall  
Up against the world  
Up against the wall

Between the love and hate  
They can hardly wait  
To watch the hero fall

You could give me hell  
You could give me death  
Break before I bend  
I will have revenge

Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath,"

There was truth in both his voice and his eyes, as he continued clap and dance. The ghosts knew that what he sang extended to them in both aspects. Whether it was to send them back to the GZ or protect them from Ghost Hunters, they knew he'd protect them just as much as he'd protect the humans. The humans meanwhile were feeling both grateful and guilty. Grateful that he would go to such lengths to protect them and guilty that they had taken that protection for granted, instead they had been accusing him.

"'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)_**  
I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)_**

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way _**(way)**_  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Feel the poison now  
Slipping through my skin  
I'm not giving up  
But I'm giving in

To my darker side  
To my every sin  
So I can fight again,"

He would do that? He would give into his darker side just to protect them, when earlier he became terrified at the thought of letting his darker side take over? They all felt immense gratitude and sadness well up in their hearts.

"You could give me hell  
You could give me death  
Break before I bend  
I will have revenge

Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)  
_** I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)_**

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)  
_** I will never go down  
Any other way,"

Their voices got louder as the song continued but they still sounded amazing. No one turned away, simply stunned by the song and the trio themselves.

 _ **"Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh,**_

Any other way

 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh**_

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

I will never go down  
Any other way _**(way)**_  
I will never go down  
Any other way **_(way)_**

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way  
Any other way

 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh**_

 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh**_

 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh**_  
 _ **Woah oh oh**_  
 _ **Ohhh,**_ "

By the end of it, everyone watching had their respect for the boy increased dramatically. Danny huffed, taking another long drink of water. "Okay Sam, we're singing Hero now. Remember your lines?"

"It's me you're talking to Danny. Unlike Tucker, it doesn't take me five times to memorize everything." She declared, ignoring Tucker's grumble at her statement. Danny laughed and nodded as he started to play his guitar. Tucker started playing a few seconds later, followed by Sam.

"I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
 **(I'm not superhuman)  
** Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
 **(We're falling from my faith today)  
** Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live,"

The Fenton's guilt increased, while the ghosts and other humans watched and listened with rapt attention. Danny's expression seemed pained, full of sorrow, guilt, and seriousness. The ghosts felt guilty, since they were the reason Danny failed in school and his relationship with his parents was so difficult.

"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero **(save me now)**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me **(just in time)**

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
 **(My voice will be heard today)**

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
 **(I'm not superhuman)  
** My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
 **(My voice will be heard today)**  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero **(save me now)**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me **(just in time)**

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time,"

Had they ever really done anything to help Phantom? No, not really. They didn't protect him from the Guys In White either. They didn't give him the respect he deserved or even treated him 'innocent until proven guilty' when it seemed as if he'd done something heinous. The ghosts felt they shouldn't have treated him like just because he wasn't full ghost that he didn't belong. And they never repaid him in anyway when he protected them either. The next verse brought everyone to attention.

"Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
 **(And we're not ready to die)**

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero **(I've got a hero)  
** Livin' in me

I've gotta fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
 **(I will be ready to die)"**

They all shivered at the last two lines, knowing they were true and that he would be ready to die for them, despite all the terrible things they'd done to him, both as a human and as ghost.

"A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero **(save me now)**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me **(just in time)**

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time!"

At the end of the song, Sam looked at Danny. "Weren't my lines Ellie's?" she asked curiously. Everyone perked up. No one, not even the ghosts, knew who she was.

"Yeah, but when she's not here, they're your lines. Besides, you know Ellie. She'll be here any day now. You know, Ellie is the only thing Plasmius did right, though he failed to see that and now she's my sister!"

"She's your clone, Danny. A younger, female version, but she's still your clone. I thought you were pretending to be cousins, so what made you guys siblings?" Sam asked.

"Well, Plasmius told me her DNA structure is more closely related to that of her being my little sister, so we all met up and the three of us decided she'd be my sister that my parents don't know about, so to speak. And besides, she may be my clone and we may share a lot of things in common, but she also has things she likes that I don't." Danny replied.

"Anyway, let's start the next song." Tucker intervened, obviously not wanting them to go into a full blown conversation about it. Everyone watching snickered, having gotten over their shock at the fact Danny was cloned.

The other two nodded and they all started to play. Danny started singing after several seconds.

"Screaming on the inside  
I am frail and withered  
Cover up the wounds  
That I can't hide  
Walls that lie between us  
The saint within the sinner  
I have lost the nerve  
But it's all right  
Carry the wounded and shut your eyes  
All will be forgiven  
None will rise  
Bury the fallen and lead the blind  
I will find the lost  
Dead inside

Into the nothing  
Faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Live for the dying  
Heaven hear me  
I know we can make it out alive,"

The song was very inspirational, especially with Danny's voice portraying his emotions. Those who had lost people or were losing people this very moment had tears in their eyes as the lyrics brought up old memories. Ghosts who had experienced loss when they were alive cried a bit as they remembered the people they'd lost so long ago.

"Leave me at the bottom  
I am lost forever  
Letters from the dead  
Say goodbye  
Sorrow falls upon us  
This will be the last time  
Days begin to end  
But I'll get by  
Follow the hopeless  
And shut your eyes

All will be abandoned  
None will shine  
Gather the broken and leave this life  
Lying in the earth  
Side by side

Into the nothing  
Faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Live for the dying  
Heaven hear me  
I know we can make it out alive,"

Tears streamed down the cheeks of many ghosts and humans alike. Some of the humans had actually received letters from people they had believed to be dead a few days after their funeral. Ghosts had received something similar, only it was an apology letter saying they were sorry for dying on them before the ghost who had written the letter faded. The first part of the next verse made many sob, as it seemed to be directed toward Phantom himself and many other ghosts.

"I'll keep you inside  
Where I lead you cannot follow  
Straight into the light  
As my breath grows still and shallow

Into the nothing  
Faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Live for the dying  
Heaven hear me  
I know we can make it out alive

Stay with me  
You're all I have left  
I know we can make it out alive  
Stay with me  
You're all I have left  
I know we can make it out alive,"

At the end of the song, Danny stretched and grabbed a new bottle of water from Sam's bag and chugging it. "How was that, Sam?" Danny asked once he finished, capping the bottle again. Sam flashed him a smile before shrugging. "Great, as always of course. Hey, Danny, I've been meaning to ask you some things about ghosts recently. The ghost child grinned excitedly at the prospect of teaching his friends some things about ghosts.

"Okay, then. First question?"

"The tail. Some ghosts have them, but I've noticed that ghosts like Ember and Skulker don't. Of course, Skulker's true form is in that mechanical head of his, so I figured that was the reason. But what about ghosts like Ember?"

Danny contemplated the question for a moment before answering. "Some ghosts prefer having legs as opposed to a tail. But I prefer both. Clockwork prefers having a tail and Ghostwriter is similar to me. He uses his legs but he likes using his tail as well."

"Okay, next question. Do all ghosts purr?"

"No, I heard from Ghostwriter that the core of some ghosts allows them to make a noise much like a purr or thrumming." Danny replied.

"Hmm... And the core?"

"The ghost equivalent of a heart. It doesn't beat but it does make a soft thrum, much like a ball of energy. There are core types too. This includes fire, ice, earth, water, wind, neutral, and several others. I have an Ice Core, but I've heard from Clockwork that his core is the clock in his chest. So basically he's a walking or rather floating, talking grandfather clock."

Many snicker at that comment, even those who don't know who Clockwork is. Then Danny cries out in pain and it draws their attention back. Danny was rubbing the back of his head with a scowl, glaring upwards even though nothing was there.

"Well, I guess Clockwork doesn't appreciate being called that, but then again he is the Master Of All Time." Sam said, sniggering behind her hand, the shocked and surprised looks from their secret human audience going naturally unnoticed. "Anyway, how about we sing one more song? And I know just the one!" She opened the notebook and showed him the song, making him grin.

He picked up his guitar once more, having not realized he put it down and floated up in ghost form between his two friends. He started to play the guitar with Tucker rhythmically tapping the cymbals on his drumset. Sam started playing as soon as Danny started to sing.

"Fast, on a rough road riding  
High, through the mountains climbing  
twisting, turning further from my home.  
Young, like a new moon rising  
Fierce, through the rain and lightning  
Wandering out into this great unknown.

And I don't want no one to cry.  
But, tell 'em if I don't survive

I was born free!  
I was born free  
I was born free, born free!

Free, like a river raging  
Strong as the wind I'm facing.  
Chasing dreams and racing father time."

Here Danny smirked, the last line seeming to amuse him. Deep within the Ghost Zone, a temporal ghost gave a startled laugh and grinned at the time mirror he was watching, which showed the scene of Danny and his friends. Ah, how his young apprentice and son amused him. The two time mirrors on either side of the one he was watching revealed the humans watching from one room and the ghosts watching from another.

"Deep like the grandest canyon,  
Wild like an untamed stallion.  
If you can't see my heart you must be blind.

You can knock me down and watch me bleed  
But you can't keep no chains on me.

I was born free!  
I was born free  
I was born free, born free!

And I'm not good at long goodbyes  
But look down deep into my eyes  
I was born free!"

The two lines after the first three made many wince but they still smiled, even if it was a bit of a grimace. They now had no wish to try and do such things.

"Calm, facing danger  
Lost, like an unknown stranger  
Grateful for my time with no regrets

Close to my destination  
Tired, frail and aching  
Waiting patiently for the sun to set

And when it's done, believe that I  
will yell it from that mountain high

I was born free  
I was born free  
I was born free, born free

I will bow to the shining sea  
And celebrate God's grace on thee,"

When the song ended and Danny set down his guitar, everyone in the audience burst into cheer and started clammering to get out. Because of his ghostly hearing, and the fact that the rooms were only partially soundproof, this startled Danny so much he flew right into the ceiling and hit his head with a loud yelp. Luckily though, he didn't hit the floor because one familiar book ghost caught him just in time before setting him down and steadying him on his feet.

"You all right, little Phantom?" Ghostwriter, better known to his brother Randall/Randy, Clockwork, and closest friends Danny, Sam, and Tucker as Andrew Riter asked.

Danny nodded as he stared around the room, which was crowded on one side with humans and crowded on the other with ghosts. "Have you guys been here this entire time?" he asked incredulously, a green blush rising up onto his face. Andrew snickered but stayed silent, prompting Ember to roll her eyes as Kitty stepped up to reply.

"We ghosts have, but we had no idea that people from Amity were here too." She stated. Danny's shoulders slumped, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"Oh great. Now everyone in Amity will know my secret! That means experiments! Lots and lots of painful experiments!" He groaned, not noticing the flinches his statement had drawn out of everyone. "I can just imagine the looks on the Guys In White's faces at the chance to know how I tick." _Glee,_ He thought bitterly, _Pure, sadistic glee._

"Um, we won't tell anyone." A girl Danny didn't know stated. Many of the humans voiced their agreements, while others simply nodded.

"And we call a truce. No more fighting or causing terror, but we would like the chance to do so every Hallows Eve, and have full human rights within Amity." Ember stated. The other ghosts nodded or suggested an idea, such as what to do for the Christmas Truce or Deathdays. The humans looked hesitant but they knew the decision belonged to Danny and the mayor, Vlad Masters.

"Okay, then." Danny gave a genuine smile, though it was tired. "But for now, I think we should all go home. I'm really tired, and I am sure you guys are too." After a short farewell, the ghosts left to the Ghost Zone while the humans all branched off towards their own homes. Danny collapsed in his bed the moment he changed into a pair of pajamas. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow._ He thought with a huff, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

 _But maybe, it won't be so bad._


End file.
